legacy_of_the_moonfandomcom-20200215-history
Legacy of The Fantasy Pack
This is a fan-made pack that you are welcome to use. If you want to add your wolf to the family pack as a mate, please message me at KitncatMCD. I am very open to adding your wolf and your pups to the tree if you choose to make one of my wolves your wolf's mate, just please message me if you would like to show up on the actual page. Until later on, I only did one litter for each generation, so sorry. And for the first five generations I was in 2.5, so... Also the pictures are of the heirs that I had saved. Founders/Generation 1: Ferreto And Ferreta Surviving pups: Nacamara: A white female wolf with black markings and stunning blue eyes(2nd Generation Heir) Saturn: A white male wolf with black markings(Available For Mate) Generation 2: Nacamara And Faolan Surviving Pups: Dallas: An orange hued white male wolf(Available For Mate) Edmie: A white female wolf with black markings(3rd Generation Heir) Velvet: A dust colored female(Available For Mate) Generation 3: Edmie And Horizon Surviving Pups: Twilight: An orange female wolf with flecks of white(Available For Mate) Squirrel: A white female wolf with an orange tipped tail(Available For Mate) Comet: An orange-hued white male(4th Generation Heir) Generation 4: Comet And Dusk Surviving Pups: Frostfur: An orange female wolf with white tipped ears(Available For Mate) Longtail: A white male wolf with orange streaks(Available For Mate) Ashfur: A orange male(Available For Mate) Leafpool: A light gray female wolf with emerald eyes(5th Generation Heir) Generation 5: Leafpool And Sheldon Surviving Pups: Luna: A gray female wolf with flecks of white(Generation 6 Heir) Sky: A light gray female with flecks of darker gray(Available For Mate) Generation 6/The Founding of The Cosmos Pack: Luna And Crowfeather Surviving Pups: Litter 1: Ursa: Black and white female wolf with golden eyes(Generation 7 Heir) Mars: Black male wolf(Available For Mate) Pluto: Black male with hints of red(Available For Mate) Crowfeather was killed by a bear saving his pups Generation 7/2: Ursa And Taurus (The 7/2 means that it's the 7th generation of the Fantasy Pack line and the 2nd generation of the Cosmos Pack) Surviving Pups: Litter 1: Leo: A black male with red markings(Available For Mate) Tallstar: Black and dark gray male(Available For Mate) Zodiac: Dark gray male(Available For Mate) Aura: Light gray wolf(8th Generation Heir) Litter 2: Moon: Dark gray female(Available For Mate) Firestar: Black and dark gray male with light gray paws(Available For Mate) Leonis: Black female with white markings(Available For Mate) Fire: Dark-ish gray male(Available For Mate) Generation 8/3: Aura And Nightblaze 'Special' Event: War With The Rocky Pack Litter 1: Aquarius: Female; Appearance Pending(Still pup) Cancer: Male; Appearance Pending(Still pup) Virgo: Male; Appearance Pending(Still pup) Star: Female; Appearance Pending(Still pup) Litter 2: Dinesh: Male; Deceased Alina: Female; Deceased Danica: Female; Appearance Pending(Still pup) Eleodoro: Male; Deceased Stories Of The Ancestors Crowfeather's Death Crowfeather lounged outside the Summer den, his three pups Ursa, Mars, and Pluto playing in the clearing. His mate, Luna, was out patrolling the borders. A sudden thrumming of paws and the appearance of a grizzly bear made Crowfeather leap to his paws. The bear charged towards Ursa. "No!" Crowfeather snarled, leaping between his pup and the bear. The bear swiped at him, hitting him heavily and making him stumble. Crowfeather pounced, landing two sharp bites before... WHACK!!! The bear's paw hit Crowfeather's head, the world blurred. He forced his legs to carry him for the final bite that it would take to drive it away. The bear turned and fled while Crowfeather crumpled to the ground. "Crowfeather!" Luna's panicked bark came to him as she appeared. Crowfeather looked at her from the corner of his eyes, "Take care of our pups, my love." He said, then closed his eyes and allowed the ancestors to claim him. Aura's End "Are you sure? It will be quite dangerous." Nightblaze told his mate, Aura. Aura looked at him, "The elk are scarce this year, we are having to hope that we have enough food for the trip. I'll be back, I promise." She said, then continued on towards the Cattle Ranch. Carefully, she stuck to the edge of the fence and looked for an easy target. She smiled slightly as she spotted a calf among the other cows. Leaping the fence, she easily killed the calf, who didn't know to be afraid of her. She had just finished eating and was looking for another to finish filling herself, when she heard the loud bang noise. Aura didn't have time to react or move as the bullet hit her. She crumpled to the ground, trying to hold onto life, but couldn't. There was another bang and Aura's eyes closed for the last time. Her last thought was of her mate and pups. And as she joined the ancestors, she pictured her family's faces. She would watch over them from the stars and hopefully guide their paws. Category:Other Legacies